


Study Buddy

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Dialogue Drabble, F/M, Humor, Humour, Modern AU, Studying, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are trying to study, but Clarke keeps getting distracted by Bellamy's unintentionally sexual comments.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Study Buddy

Bellamy: Um, yeah, there.

Bellamy: *pauses*

Bellamy: Ooh, and that too.

Bellamy: *chews bottom lip*

Bellamy: You know, you always look so much better after I mark you up.

Clarke: *raises eyebrow*

Bellamy: *hums absently*

Bellamy: Hey, Clarke, can you pass me that, please?

Clarke: *passes highlighter*

Bellamy: Thanks. Yeah, that’s the bit, just there. Yes.

Clarke: Do you realise you’re talking dirty to that textbook?

Bellamy: *frowns* What?

Clarke: *mimicking and pulling a face* _Ooh, yeah, there! Just there! Yes! That feels soooo good!_

Bellamy: *blushes* I never said it felt good!

Clarke: You might as well have! Anyway - you know you always look so much better after I mark you up?? That’s some highly sexualised annotation, Bell.

Bellamy: Oh.

Clarke: Yeah, though so.

Bellamy: *swallows*

Clarke: Is that a highlighter in your pocket? Or are you just really happy to see _these study guides_?

Bellamy: *sighs*

Clarke: Is it warm in here, or are you just getting hot and bothered from… *picks up file and caresses the cover* making these revision notes?

Bellamy: Shut up.

Clarke: Hey, I don’t mean to third wheel - if you need a moment alone with your textbooks, you only have to say. You know, if you need to smell the pages while you have a quick tug.

Bellamy: Again, shut up.

Clarke: Make me.

Bellamy: *pushes her down onto the bed* You know, my textbook isn’t the only thing that looks better after I’ve marked it up…

Clarke: *grins and tilts her neck* Hmmm, I knew I’d heard that line somewhere before…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly little fic - I hope you enjoyed 💛🖤
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
